Heir
by Silver88Dragon
Summary: What if Lord Voldemort was not only Slythrin's heir. What if there was another - someone who had the power to change the past and future for the better or for the worse.


**Chapter 1**

_65 years ago_

Merope Gaunt Riddle looked to the night sky for hope, but all she saw was darkness not even a glimmer of a star, and then it started to snow. A bad sign especially when one was in despair.

A few weeks earlier her husband Tom Riddle had left her for what she was – a witch, and for what she had done. Merope could not hold up the façade forever. She knew that no matter how much she loved her husband, he would never love her the same way as he was under the influence of a very strong love potion.

This particular potion made your love never leave you and the person under the influence of the potion always showed love.

Tom could have stayed with her forever, she knew, but there was always something missing, perhaps a life of their own.

So in the end Merope had let Tom go for the last time.

Merope knew the time was coming near, so she hurried alone the darkened streets looking for a place where she could stay, all the time her hand was on her rounded tummy.

She had sold the locket that was in her family for generations, the money she had got from the locket had made her and Tom survive this long. But finally there was not money left, and she was left to sort for another place to stay, where she could have her child – Tom's child.

Merope saw a big house, she decided to try there. Maybe the people would be kind enough and let her stay the night there, unlike the previous house.

Merope knocked on the door and a aging lady answered the knock.

"May I help you?" asked the lady

"May I please stay the night here?" asked a weary Merope. stomach giving herself away, as it did not fit her tiny frame.

"And where is your husband" asked the lady looking at Merope's stomach which was too big for her tiny frame.

"He has left me and the child and gone".

"Liar" spat the women "you have no husband, get away from here, I don't want a stupid wretch in my house", and with that the lady slammed the door in Merope's face.

Merope did not know what to do now, because she knew that soon the child would be born.

Merope walked for what felt for hours, and in front of her was a huge house that seem to beckon to her. "No" said Merope to herself "they will just send me away".

But something about the place seemed to call her, so up she went to the door and knocked.

The door was opened by a middle aged women.

"Oh my God, child!" she exclaimed "come in at once, you must be freezing.

The lady got Merope to bed and gave her some food. In what ever few words Merope could muster she explained that her husband had left her to fend for herself.

"Say no more child, you may stay here, and your baby will also be welcomed. You are safe here." Were the last words Merope heard before she went into a deep sleep.

"The girl is strong" said Mother Theresa "she will make it for the birth of her child"

But Mother Theresa was wrong.

On Merope's forth night at the home, she went into labour. Mother Theresa and Mary, the lady who had opened the door to Merope helped with the birth. On Christmas Eve a dark haired and eyed boy was born. " Look here child, you have got a beautiful, strong little boy" said Mary "what would you like to call him?

At that moment Merope gave another scream. "Leave the boy down Mary, there is another child on the way, and a few minutes later a dark haired and eyed girl was born.

"You have beautiful twins, what would you like to call them?" Asked Mother Therese indicating to the bed where the babies lay swaddled in blankets.

At that moment there was a bright light in the room, and two women entered.

Mary fainted in shock. And one of the women with golden hair pointed a wand at Mother Theresa and said Sleepio. Theresa closed her eyes an seemed to go to sleep on the floor.

"Hello Merope" greeted the darker haired women. "My name is Rowena and this is Helga, we were once the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizidary, but no doubt you have not heard of it because of the life you lived" said Rowena.

"You have come for the child, I saw in a dream that you came" Merope said weakly.

"Yes, you a part Seer, and I'm sure that you have seen the other things that will happen in the future" began Helga. "We have to do some thing, many lives will be lost. Your baby is the key that will help us to unite past and future".

"I know you came for the child, but I don't under stand, past and future."

"Yes" said Rowena "We will take the girl baby to the future where she will stay with a family, and when the time is right she will be ready for what is too come".

"No,no this is all wrong, you must take the boy not the girl" said Merope.

"You forget Merope, the prophecy of old, you must have seen it in your dreams, we have take the girl" said Helga firmly and with that said she bent down and picked up the girl child. "Would you like to name her?" asked Helga.

"Call her Sara Caroline Riddle"

"Don't worry Merope she will be in good hands, and remember no one must know or we all will be in a greater danger, a danger that will be greater than you son" said Rowena.

Rowena pulled out her wand and pointed it to Mary and Theresa and said "enevate". Both women woke up at once. "Oblivate" said Rowena the wand sill pointed at both women. "So everyone will know that one child was born and not two".

Both women apparated by timeslip with the child named Sara. The child was left was left with a wizard family some time in the near future.

"I hope we did right Helga, if the plan backfires we are all doomed".

"Nothing will go wrong Rowena, we had checked the whole future, this was our only choice".

Back at the home. Merope named the boy "Tom for his father, Marvelo for my father, Riddle".

Neither Mary or Theresa knew that there was also another child for Merope did not utter a word. Merope could not stand first losing her husband and then one of her children, knowing through her dreams that the child that she had with her now would in the future cause chaos. A few hours later Merope died and with her the secret of Sara.

**If you liked this chapter/story, please review. Even if didn't still review.**

**Did you like the story of a second child.**

**Oh and tomorrow is my birthday so happy birthday to me, myself and I, oh and to anyone else whose is on the same day.**


End file.
